Can I catch you for once?
by deliriousnight
Summary: Because Drew does not appreciate the cockblocking. At all. Contest!shipping.


**notes: **afjkfsnkg omg I'm so sorry this has been up on my blog for awhile and I completely forgot to upload it here bUT HERE IS SOME CONTESTSHIPPING FOR Y'ALL I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

* * *

They were young when they first met.

May was naive and Drew was cocky and _because_ they were young, they decided to mistake that sensation they had when their eyes met each other's—that instant _connection_—as rivalry and that's what they took it as for the next few years.

When Drew gave her that rose: a _rival_ being friendly.

When she got a little irritated when he talked to other girls, flashing them smiles that should have been for _herherher_: it was because she was angry that her _rival_ was giving other people attention and not concentrating on their contest.

And then they grew up and May realized what that _sensation_ had been after all.

….

After much debate, they started traveling together.

May felt like it would be awkward because this was _Drew_, not _Max_or_Ash_or_Brock_, and that made all the difference somehow.

But they slowly sunk into their own routine soon enough, training together and laughing together and exchanging _looks_ when they thought the other was too busy to notice.

Until the day Max showed up.

….

"Hey, May," her brother said leisurely enough, like he hadn't just come up to her room in the PokeCenter, in the middle of the night, looking much older than she last remembered her little brother being. "What's up?"

"Max?" She rubbed her eyes and squinted up—yes, _up_, because she was 16 and that him 14 now, oh god, time passed _so quickly_—disbelievingly. "What—how—_what_?"

He laughed, his voice deeper than ever . "Good to see you too, Sis!" He peered over her head, into the room. "Where's Drew? I heard you guys were shacking up together."

May turned a bright red and hissed heatedly. "No, we are _not shacking up_! He's in his _room_, for Pete's sake!"

Max's eyes twinkled knowingly. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Me thinks _I'm going to kill you, Max_."

He ignored the threat, stepping past her and through the door. "If you're _not_ shacking up," he began, "you wouldn't mind me joining you guys, right?"

May muttered out a reluctant approval.

And thus began the Time of Drew's Really Bad Mood.

….

"Why is he joining us again?" Drew bit out, as they waited for Max the next morning.

May sighed. "Because he's my _brother_."

"_So?_"

"_So_, I'm obligated to help him out, sometimes."

Drew only continued to glare, as Max made his way downstairs.

"Let's go," her brother said cheerfully, as Drew huffed and May sighed, hoping for no disaster from then on.

….

Disaster came the night before one contest when Drew showed up in her private room.

"Why can't Max travel by himself?" Drew wanted to know.

"What brought this on, all of a sudden?" May shot back. She noticed that there was a little red on his cheeks and he wasn't looking down, below her chin level. This was probably due to the fact that, as a 16-year old, May had outgrown the baby dresses from when she was younger. That day she had opted for a sleek gown, sleeveless, with a not-so-modest slit down the center.

_It wasn't modest_, she thought uncertainly, _but it wasn't_ horrible _either_.

"May." He just stared at her like she was crazy. He always stared at her like that but, this time, his stare was giving her goosebumps up her arms. She shivered at the feeling. "It's not _all of a sudden_."

"But why _shouldn't_ he come with us?" May wanted to know, more out of frustration at this unknown _dynamic_ they had going on than anything else.

Drew blinked down at her at the question. Then he sighed, put his hot palm on her bare shoulder and pulled her towards him in one motion. He stopped just short of her lips. "I'm going to kiss you now," he informed her softly, warm breath drifting onto her face.

True to his word, he pressed his lips to her mouth and proceeded to thoroughly explain to her _why_ Max traveling with them was a bad idea; no words needed.

"Right," she said dazedly when he let go of her. "I'll tell Max. It'll probably be a better idea for him to travel alone and all."

Drew grinned his cocky grin, so reminiscent of his younger days, and left her room happily.

She realized something as soon as he did:

_How am I supposed to concentrate on the contest_ now_?_


End file.
